Daughter of the Night
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

It was a dark, stormy night when I first met Hansel and Gretel.

I was out in the woods that surrounded my mother's home when I first saw them. Me, being a meager eleven year old, didn't know that they were going to expose my mother for who- or should I put it more accurately- _what_, she was.

I gave them only a sliver of my attention, seeing as how I was busy trying to hunt down the ever elusive starberry, something that mother put extra emphasis into when she told me what to gather. I knew of a small patch that was full of the hard to get berries, only it was past sight of my home.

I paused. Dare I risk the dangerous journey?

Even though I was half witch, half human, I decided to chance it.

Despite the fact that the full moon was covered by dark, stormy clouds that looked angry, I began the short (by my standards) trek towards the starberry patch. I reached it, smiling when I saw that the bright yellow berries were in full bloom. I began to pick the berries, humming a little song as I did so.

I popped a starberry into my mouth, giggling as the flavor blossomed in my mouth, spreading its delicious taste down into my belly. I continued to eat starberries as I quickly filled up my basket with the desserts-like berries.

Once the basket was full, I turned and began to trek back towards my home. I ignored the nighttime sounds, only concentrating on my song as I lugged the by-now heavy basket back to my little home in the woods.

I paused when I reached the clearing that served as our front yard. I could've sworn that I heard something…

I shrugged and continued on.

I reached the front door and pushed it open.

I dropped the basket full of starberries, the brightly colored treats rolling across the floor as I screamed in horror.

My mother had been decapitated and her fear filled eyes were staring straight at me as the man and woman who killed her turned towards me.

I turned and fled, only I didn't get very far.

I barely reached the woods when strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and hosted me up, shrieking angrily at the two people who had killed my only family.

"What is your name, child?" asked the woman as she brought her lantern closer to my face to examine me better.

I could only whimper in fear as the man carried me away from my home. With every step he took, the weaker I grew until I was naught more than a rag doll.

"My sister asked you for your name," rumbled the man as I sobbed into his chest. "Now if I were you, I'd answer her."

"Are you threatening me?" I snapped at him, my anger for them growing.

"No, I'm just warning you," he answered me cheekily as I growled. My long, thick mane of unruly curls whipped across my face as I was half carried, half dragged by the man.

"How long has the witch held you captive?" demanded the woman as we made our way towards the small city where I would go to buy things like bread and milk.

"All my life, and she isn't a witch!" I protested, feeling my strong anger return.

"And who may she be?" asked the man as we came into sight of town hall. But I just pressed my lips together and looked elsewhere.

"Hansel, Gretel! Welcome back! I trust that you've slain the witch?" boomed the mayor, who was surrounded by townsfolk. Most of them I recognized. The baker who would slip my an extra pastries whenever I would enter his shop; the fisherman who would tweak my nose and ask how my day was going; the bookseller who would always have a new book for me to read…

The man in answer head up the bag with my mother's head in it and tossed it to the mayor, who caught it and pulled out her head.

I began to scream with fury at the sight of her face, with those eyes that I would always look into before I fell asleep, that mouth that would kiss me and sing me lullabies; those cracked cheeks that I would trace over whenever I sat in her lap…

Never again.

"Fuck it, put the damn thing away, won't you?" snapped Hansel upon my uproar. I bit his hand before raking my fingernails down his face and spinning to the side. I managed to punch his sister before I was detained by a bleeding Hansel once more.

"Shit, she can fight!" gasped Gretel, her hand on her eye as she stumbled over to me and bent down to eye level.

I just spat in her face and called her every fowl name I could think of.

"Listen, listen, shhh… it's alright, she can't hurt you, it's alright…" Hansel soothed me before I collapsed against him, my energy spent on trying to get away or showing them just how much I hated them

"She's been brainwashed, there's no telling how long the witch had her as her prisoner," announced Gretel as I glared up at her.

"Hold on a moment!"

I turned my head as the bookkeeper spoke up, approaching from the crowd. I bent down so that he was at eye level with me and tucked an escaped curl behind my ear. "How do you do, Miss Selena?"

I burst out into a fresh round of tears as Hansel awkwardly restrained me, causing for the kindly old man who sold books to put two and two together. He had been the only person in the small city to go to the university and graduate with honors.

"She was your mother, wasn't she?" he whispered quietly so that only the four of us could hear it.

I paused before shutting my eyes and nodding.

Seal my fate.

I saw the bookkeeper exchanging looks with Hansel and Gretel before he stood and walked stiffly over to where his daughters were standing.

Hansel and Gretel also exchanged looks.

Now the main question was…

What to do with me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

In the end, Hansel and Gretel decided to help me.

Not that I was happy with being spared of being burned at the stake- I was.

But then, I was also angry at my mother's killers.

So I was taking every excuse I had to get them a hard time of getting me cleaned up.

Like for example:

When Gretel tried to scrub me down with soap, I splashed water at her, getting the soap in her eyes.

"Fuck it- can't you see that we're the good guys?" she yelled, storming out of the wash room, leaving me alone to my own devices. After waiting for half an hour and letting the steaming water go cold, I decided to wash myself.

After my first bath in a long time, I wrapped myself in a towel and sat down on the floor to sulk over my capture. Balling my fist up into my mouth to stop any sounds from leaking out, I began to cry again.

"Mother…" I mumbled around my hand, fingering her many necklaces that I always wore with the other; they never rusted, or fell apart, I only realized about two years ago that she used magic to forge them around my neck.

I heard the door open again; I didn't turn to acknowledge who it was, even when I was scooped off the wooden floor and carried into the room that the twins shared. He set me onto a bed and nodded towards a chair that was next to the roaring fireplace. I saw that it had a dress on it- more importantly, one of my dresses from the small cottage that I occupied with mother. He left to give me privetcy and I stood, letting the towel fall from my body as I slowly got dressed.

Once I was presentable, I walked over to the door that led out into the hallway of the inn where they were staying and pushed open the door.

I almost stepped into a tray full of delicious smelling food. After looking down the hallway for anyone, I pulled the tray inside and inspected it, using my inner sight to see if there was anything poisoned, which there wasn't. in fact if anything, the food was spiced with herbs and made my mouth water. I found myself giving into my sudden hunger pains as I took a small loaf of bread that was packed with nuts and retreated to under the bed to slowly pick the bread apart devour it.

I had retreated four more times; for a bowl of soup, an entire plate of chicken, and a small cake. I was licking the chocolate off my palms when Hansel and Gretel reentered the room. I hid under the bed, praying that they wouldn't spot me and assume that I left.

No such luck there.

"I know you're under the bed, Selena," called out Gretel as I saw her boots cross the room and halt a few feet away from the bed.

"So what if I am?"

I saw both twins jump as my voice sounded from behind them. They spun around, but of course, I wasn't there.

"Nice," whistled Hansel, clearly impressed by my ventriloquism trick. Gretel scoffed as she leaned down to peak under the bed.

"Yup, she's still here!" she called out, reaching under the bed to grab me. I let her, knowing that either one wouldn't hurt me. "Were you hungry?" she murmured, placing me onto the bed so that she could braid my hair. I only shrugged my shoulders as I felt her brushing my hair with my hairbrush. She or Hansel must've returned to the cottage and gathered up my things before coming back to the city to "nurse" me back to health.

I had always been on the small scale, even when I was just a baby. At first, mother worried for my health, but as I got older, she relaxed and simply accepted the fact that I would always be tinier than average.

I heard Gretel mutter as my messy braid became undone, letting ten feet of glorious red and old streaked black curls flow down my back, onto the bed and brush the floor. I whimpered and used my hair as a curtain to hide my face, which amused Hansel to no end and back again.

"It looks like she's never cut it," mused Hansel, taking a curl into his heavily callused hand and rubbing the softness against his fingers.

"I daren't cut it," I whispered.

"Why not?" asked Hansel, curious with my story.

I raised my hand and dosed the candles, plunging the room into sudden darkness before singing.

"_Flowers gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal the past and hurts_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_"

As I sang that song, the streak running throughout my hair began to glow, illumining the room with its brightness. I heard Hansel grunt and drop the lock he was holding, but my hair had already healed his scarred hand.

I reached out yet again and relit the candles with a finger before retreating back into myself.

"She is defiantly a witch," I heard Gretel state to her brother.

"She could help us!" mused Hansel. "Here me out, Gretel- she's already starting to trust us- it's not much, but it's a start."

"You're fucking kidding me, aren't you?" muttered Gretel. "I'm not going to play baby sitter!"

"And nobody's asking you too, but if we had an actual witch on our side, think of how many more witches we could kill!"

I squinted my eyes so that I could see their auras better.

I saw that they hadn't know that their last kill was a mother; if they had known, then they would've gone about their killing differently, but how so, they didn't know.

It was then that I realized that my eyes were closing.

I finally gave into sleep as I cuddled down into the blankets to sleep. I would decide what I wanted to do with mother's murders in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

The following afternoon, when I woke up, I saw that Hansel and Gretel were packing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked them shyly, sitting up n bed and hugging my knees to my chest as I watched them with curiosity.

"We are going to our next job," answered Gretel grimly, checking her crossbow with an expert eye. "And you're coming along with us. Now pack up."

Scrambled out of bed, noticing that someone (I suspected it was Hansel) had all my clothes washed and folded neatly inside a saddle bag. The only things that were out were a pair of riding trousers and a simple blouse, along with my favorite red velvet cloak, scuffed up leather boots and my belt with my money purse, sling shot and bag of pebbles paying next to it. I went into the washroom to get dressed, leaving behind my trusty slingshot, figuring that the bounty hunters would like to examine it. Sure enough, when I came out of the washroom, I saw that Gretel was incorrectly trying to draw it.

"Give it," I ordered her gruffly as she tossed it to me. I quickly gave her a demonstration of how to load, aim and fire before sticking my only weapon into my belt.

"Can you ride?" asked Gretel as the three of us approached the stables. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and spit out something nasty at her. Instead, I nodded my head. I learned to ride from the mayor's carriage driver, who bred full blood horses. "Good, because in the next town, you and Hansel and go and look at horses," she grumbled, pulling out a pretty black mare, who tossed her head up when her mistress rubbed her forehead.

That was fine by me.

After attaching my saddlebags to Hansel's horse and getting on in front of him, we were off. I dozed off for twenty minute intervals as we rode through the evening until we came to the next stop three towns over.

I hid behind Hansel when Gretel introduced us to the mayor, who apparently was too busy ogling her to even notice that we were there.

"Hey!" Hansel finally got tired to listen to the mayor's attempts to get Gretel into his bed. "Stop it- that's my sister, and there's a six year old present!"

Well gee, it looked like my size came in handy as I looked up at the mayor with my best doe eye look as I shyly hid behind Hansel's legs. The mayor looked disappointed as Gretel went off to secure lodgings for the night and Hansel and I went off to see what all we could gather up about the witch. While he chatted with the adults, I made friends with the children, where I heard a bunch of nonsence like, "The witch is ten feet tall!" and "She can turn into a beast by moonlight!"

Eventually, Hansel called me over to him and steered me over towards a small family owned inn, where he found Gretel sitting in the bar drowning down a third whisky.

"Gretel, I'm going to put Selena up to bed; afterwards, I'll meet you down here and we can talk, OK?" he muttered, hoisting me up further onto his hip. Gretel handed him a key, waving him off.

"Hansel?" I piped up, speaking for the first time since I woke up early that afternoon. "Why am I getting the feeling that Gretel doesn't like me?"

"Oh, she's that way towards everyone," he reassured me softly coming to our room. He opened the door and stepped inside before sighing. "Well it looks like I'll be sleeping on the floor again…"

I noticed that our bags had been tossed onto the bed, leaving me to wonder how many time a week Hansel and Gretel traveled. I was going to ask him when my stomach roared out displeasure about being abused. I blushed as Hansel chuckled.

"I'll be back with food- there's jerky and bread in my saddlebags- here," he rummaged around before coming with a small meal that would have to satisfy my stomach for the time being.

I smiled my thanks at my favorite of the twins before digging in. After I had eaten as much as I could, I crawled into one of the beds and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I was awoken a while later by Gretel entering the small room with a tary full of food, which she set onto the foot of the bed.

"Come and get it," she grumbled before going to her crossbow to check it. While I stuffed myself, she fussed over her weapon, swearing when one of the bolts became jammed. "Fuck it, this is the nineteenth time this damned thing's jammed up!"

I made a soft sound and the crossbow floated out of Gretel's hands and landed on the bed next to my plate. I made sound after sound, going higher in pitch until finally a dead mouse sprang free of the crossbow.

I handed it over to Gretel, motioning for her to try it out, which she did. O her surprise, the crossbow worked without a hitch.

"Wow- this little beast is what had been giving me trouble all these months?" she scowled, flinging the mouse into a corner of the room. "Thanks, Lena."

It until the next morning, after the twins slain the witch and Hansel had gotten me my own horse that I realized that Gretel had shown me kindness in giving me a nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

Four months later, and I had already proven myself to be a deadly fighter with both my fists and my slingshot. I had begged for Gretel to teach me how to use her crossbow. The ending result was when I dislocated my shoulder and decided that I would stick to regular long bows. They were much easier for me to use, as Hansel and Gretel soon found out.

And also, my twelfth birthday was rapidly approaching. I mentioned it to Hansel, because I was closer to him than I was to Gretel before dropping the subject. I had started to earn money for being Hansel and Gretel's book of witchy information. Whenever we were out and about and they just so happened to forget something, I would be right there with all my knowledge about witches and fill them in. Gretel didn't seem to mind at all- in fact, she seemed to enjoy having me around. True, we weren't exactly best friends, but at least she tolerated me.

On Christmas Eve, I snuck out to buy some things for the following morning, which I imagined the twins to ignore. Not this time, though. I was planning on making it a Christmas no one would forget…

I bought a tiny tree, some presents and three meat cakes- one for each of us to enjoy for our morning meal- before I returned to the inn where we were staying at. I entered our room quietly, knowing that both twins were sound sleepers unless a loud noise woke them up. I set the tree on the fireplace before setting Hansel and Gretel's gifts down by their pillows and snuggling into bed next to Gretel. Ever since the two of us agreed on a truce two months back, after I saved her from a river witch, we had began to share a bed to let Hansel sleep on a bed (for once).

The following morning, I was woken up by the sounds of Hansel and Gretel yawning. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, waking up immediately. I ignored the sounds of both twins exclaiming over their unexpected gifts before Hansel called me over.

"Selena, if I'm not mistaken, then it looks like there's something hanging from the mantle place," he informed me with twinkling eyes. I looked over and raised an eyebrow when I saw one of Hansel's socks hanging from the mantle place. I was lifted up by him to grab the sock. To my surprise, it was heavier than what I was expecting.

Hansel set me down onto the wood floor and the twins watched, amused as I uncovered my presents.

Soft mittens.

Money.

Books.

A diary.

New strings for my slingshot.

A quill and bottle of ink.

Just as I thought I was done, I discovered one thing more.

A doll with a soft rag body and porcelain legs, arms and head, and real human hair in the prettiest shade of gold. She was wearing a blue dress and her face was delicately painted on.

I smiled as I jumped to hug Gretel, then Hansel before a knock sounded at the door, which turned out to be the innkeeper with the meat pies I brought the night before, cooked to perfection.

I smiled at the looks of surprise that flitted across Hansel and Gretel's faces as we all dug into our Christmas morning meal.

_**In the next chapter, I'll have Selena kill her first witch. For those of you who are wondering about the river witch, Selena distracted her long enough for Gretel to kill her.**_

_**R&R, pleasy snezy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

Three years later, I was fifteen years old and had worked my way up from being the tag along sidekick to being an actual witch hunter. The only problem was, Hansel and Gretel hadn't exactly allowed me to slay a witch.

And yes, I had long since forgiven them for slaying my mother. Yes there were times when I missed her, but I always told myself that I had a new family with Hansel and Gretel. True, we were a dysfunctional family; Gretel was always gruff and never smiled once in the three and a half years I had known her and Hansel was like a best friend to me, always there to show me how to better my technique.

And then there was me.

The half witch, half human.

It didn't matter where we went, my story always followed, but of course, I never defended, nor did I debuke these claims. Of how Hansel and Gretel rescued me from my mother, who was a child eating witch. Of how my magic hair could heal any injuries, just as long as it wasn't cut. Of how I could control small fires and read auras.

Of how I couldn't die.

It didn't matter what kind of injuries I received, my body would always knit itself back together. Sometimes, it would take more time than others, but I would always be ready for a second round when morning came.

I had also somehow or other ended up with a longbow and a quiver that was always full with two dozen arrows, which I would make myself. I had proven myself to be a deadly accurate shot, even with my other weapons, which included brass knuckles, spinning stars, a cutlass, and according to Hansel, "a kick ass attitude to match". I had also gotten over my shy demeanor and quietness and had adopted a new persona.

"Come out and fight like the true witch you are, you maggot brained filled bitch!"

Yep, that would be me, as I battled a witch. Mind you, not by myself, but while I waited for Hansel and Gretel to collect themselves and come finish off this little pest.

She hissed, causing for me to roll me eyes as I lunged at her, throwing four of my spinning stars at her. One in the head, two in the chest, and one in the stomach.

She crashed into a tree, with me jumping out of the way just n time. I took my sword and beheaded her, spitting on her corpse as I bought my lighter out and set her on fire.

The protocol was simple. Destroy the witch, but keep the head as evidence, if we could.

As I stuffed her head into a bag, my attention was turned to Hansel, who had managed to stand up and support Gretel, who was holding her head and moaning softly.

"Looks like a concession," I muttered darkly, handing my braid to her to hold. I took a deep breath.

"_Flowers gleam and glow,_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal the past and hurts_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_"

Once I was satisfied that Gretel would survive the short trek back to the village, I was hugged by Hansel.

"You did good work, Lena," he praised me.

I smiled happily as I took the twins hands and began the trek back to the village with them.

I was now five inches sort of being five feet tall, and my hair was thirty feet long, unless specially braided and coiled to the back of my head to keep out of my way. Even then, my unruly curls reached my ankles. I had started to where my hair with spiked strips to teach people never to grab my hair unless they wanted holes in their hands. I had also discovered my talent with music, especially with musical insterments, singing and dancing. I didn't show it often, but I was talented. Did I also mention I had taught myself gymnastics?

But along with my newfound talents, came a darker side of me- I became cocky, sassy, feisty. I would mouth off anyone who dared to call me a little girl. True, I looked like I could be anywhere in between eight and twelve (and in rare cases, sometimes even over twelve), but I used this to my advantage, which turned out to be just right for baiting a witch, which happened more times than I would care to remember.

I also trained myself to have heightened senses- mainly, my eyesight, my hearing and my sense of smell. As well as this, I also trained endlessly until I had unlimited stamina, speed, strength and reflexes, which made me a force not to be messed with. As well as these abilities, I also discovered that I could communicate telepathically with children, which made our jobs a whole lot more easier for us to deal with, seeing as how nine times out of ten, we dealt with witches who would kidnap children and eat them. Needless to say, there were some stories that didn't have happy endings.

Unlike today- we were called for to destroy a witch who was making the weather act all haywire, with droughts, floods, hurricanes… you name it, it happened.

We walked along the overgrown path that led back to the village, with me acting too chirpy for someone who just made her first kill in a witch hunt.

"How do you do it?" Gretel suddenly asked me, holding onto my left hand.

"Do what?" I asked her, confused as we came into sight of the village.

"Do what we do and still be happy," she answered me grimly as we spotted the mayor, along with the townspeople, looking jittery and excited as we approached.

I shrugged my shoulders as Hansel handed me the bag with the witch's head inside.

"Go on- it's your turn to be a hero," he murmured to me softly as I began to saunter up to the mayor with my head held high and my face neutral before I handed him the bag.

Everyone was silent as the mayor reached into the bag and pulled out the witch's head. They remained silent as I returned to stand next to Hansel and Gretel with a huge wad of bills and a bag of coins.

"Let's go, these witches aren't going to slay themselves, aren't they?" I muttered to them as we began to head towards the inn to gather up our stuff and ride to the next town.


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

Over the following few days, Hansel seemed ill, so I worked hard at gathering up herbs to cure his mysterious illness. I mashed herbs, used crystals, everything that I could think of.

Until one day, when I walked into our room at the inn and caught him injecting something into his leg.

"Hansel!" I shrieked, marching over to him and snatching the needle from him. "You tell me to stay away from drug, but you inject yourself? Where's the fairness in this?"

I peered at the needle with my inner eye and saw that it wasn't drugs like I thought it would be, but rather an odd mixture of herbs and potions that had gone missing from my pack weeks earlier. I had originally thought that the thieves were peasent children who didn't know any better, but now I knew who the culprit was.

"Hansel, what is this?" I asked him carefully.

"When I was a kid, a witch forced me to eat so much candy that I became sick," he explained weakly. "Now I have to take an injection every few hours or else I'll die."

"You have the candy poisoning," I quickly diagnosed him with. "You're lucky that this didn't end up killing you! Don't you know better than to mix stuff up and then use it? You should leave this kind of stuff to the professionals!" I scolded him, scowling as I went over to my pack in search of ginger ale. I found it, tucked away in a tiny bottle, which I handed to Hansel. "Here, drink this. I'll make something for you to have three times a day, with meals. It'll have to do until I finish a potion that will cure your candy poisoning."

Hansel drank the ginger ale with a happy sigh, leaning back in bed as the effect of the soothing stomach calmer took effect. I in the meantime, began to crush herbs with my mortar and pestle that Gretel got me for Christmas the year before. I ended up using the last of my herbs to make Hansel a weeks worth of medicine for him to use before heading out to find him a small meal. I returned about fifteen minutes later with a sandwich stuffed with meat and melted cheese and a wineskin with cider. I hand the meal to him before cleaning the syringe with my fire abilities to make sure that he wouldn't poison himself again before filing it with the liquid that I made. I sat next to Hansel and took his leg onto my lap before feeling for a vein. He raised an eyebrow as I carefully inserted the needle into his leg and pushed the lever that injected the medicine into his system.

"There- you have to be careful that you put the medicine directly into a vien or else you'll die," I explained in a matter of fact like voice. "Also, the food can help the medicine to break down faster and spread throughout your body faster."

"Thanks, Lena," he smiled at me wearily. "What will happen if I take it without food?"

I sighed, pushing an escaped curl from my face and tucking it behind my left ear. "I don't want to find out," was all that I offered him with a glare. "Now promise me that you wont try to make anything else out of my stuff, OK? I don't want to deal with Gretel if you're killed!"

"I promise," he mumbled sleepily, rolling over and falling asleep. I sighed in exasperation as I went over to my now empty jars and pouches to go to the market and buy more herbs and spices.


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

Four years later and I made myself well known for being a witch who hunts witches.

I know, I know…

Ironic, isn't it?

I was now twenty one years old and still under five feet tall, but that was alright with me. Just as long as I had my trusty weapons and my magic, I would be alright.

Upon our arrival to Augsburg, we came across a sight that I had grown accustomed to seeing.

A wrongful trial.

"You know what a witch looks like!" howled the sheriff, spittle flying from his mouth he pushed the mayor aside and continued to roar out to the crowd. "They ride at night and make pacts with the devil! This woman will burn!"

I rolled my eyes as I followed Hansel and Gretel towards the center of the village, where the "trial" was taking place. I saw that Gretel had her trusty gun out and looked pissed as hell as she marched up to the sheriff and pointed her weapon at the back of his head.

"Let the girl go, or else I'll blow his brains all over you fucking hillbillies," whispered Gretel, by all means serious.

"I'd do as she says- I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of the barrel if she's pissed at you," I smirked, drawing down the hood of my red cloak to reveal my face to the villagers.

I was pretty enough, but my beauty was marred by several scars that criss crossed my face, due to a witch who I battled three months back. My skin was a fair as snow, my teal eyes fringed by luscious lashes, my cheeks were rosy, and my plump rosebud shaped lips were a bright red in color. My hair was at this point, forty feet long, so I had long since given up on wearing it in a coil, instead opting for a layered braid that fell over my shoulder like a waterfall. I still wore my spiked strips in my hair, only I had them buried deep so that if someone ran their hand over my hair, they wouldn't get spiked; but if someone grabbed my hair…

I would hate to be them.

I watched quietly as Hansel shooed the bodyguards away from the woman, then examined her at Gretel's order.

"When a woman truly deals in witchcraft, she cannot hide it. A nasty rot sets it. It shows in her teeth, in her skin and in her eyes." He turned to look at the redhead, who gave her name as Mina. "This is not a witch; this woman's clean,"

"I'm sure your sheriff was only trying to protect you good people," spoke up Gretel with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "But your mayor had done a very smart thing."

"He hired us," I spoke up. "My name is Selena, and this is Hansel and Gretel," I introduced them; as I said their names, they each shouldered their weapons just to show the crowd that we meant business.

"We know that many of your children have gone missing," spoke up Hansel, his hand on my shoulder in a brotherly protective way. "But killing an innocent woman will not bring them back."

"Go home! We don't want you here!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"We don't want more evil in Augsburg!" hollered someone else.

"We evil is upon you whether you like it, or not," I retorted calmly.

"Now if your children are still alive, we will find them. But anyone who harms this woman, you're going to have me to deal with," Hansel said loudly.

"That goes for everyone else- do not start accusing people left and right of being a witch!" I chimed in.

"Now go home!" shouted Hansel. "Go!"

I turned and saw the mayor flapping his hand at the crowd of citizens who were still lingering about. I smirked as I turned to Gretel, who had stood back and let her twin do all the talking.

"I guess you're free to go," Hansel tolf Mina in a quiet voice that only I overheard.

"Thank you," she said graciously before turning. "Hansel," she whispered his name before vanishing into an alleyway.

"You're welcome," grunted Hansel.

Meanwhile, the sheriff was fuming at Gretel.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh? That woman is a suspect in my custady! You can't just come here and-"

"Any man with half a brain could tell that she is not a witch," coolly replied Gretel.

"Now listen, sheriff," spoke up the mayor. "Hansel, Gretel and Selena have been brought here-"

"You better listen!" roared the sheriff, spit flying from his mouth once more. "I'm not going to have this bitch, her scoundrel of a brother and a bustard of a brat coming into my town and telling me what to do!" roared the sheriff.

That was the last straw for Gretel.

She cracked the sheriff's nose with her forehead, making him fall to the grond with a loud wail of pain.

"Don't," Hansel shouted as he aimed his gun at the sheriff's deputies, who drew their weapons to defend their sheriff. "Just don't," he sighed as they did as he advised them to.

I giggled at Gretel's temper before the mayor ushered us towards where we would be working during our stay in Augsburg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

"_There's been reports of a strange cottage in the north forest. Locals won't go near the place. A good place to start the investigation._"

I heard the mayor's words echoing in my head as I trudged through the thick overgrown path that led to the cottage. I nervously checked my weapons to make sure everything was in place, which they were.

Gretel slammed open the door with her foot before entering with me close on her heels.

And then we saw her.

"Move!" ordered Gretel.

But the witch had other ideas.

She threw an object that looked like a chair at Gretel, which she blocked with her crossbow before firing bolt after bolt at the witch. I joined in with my throwing stars, one of them embedding in her shoulder.

The witch shrieked at me before grabbing a branch and flying out of the window backwards.

"You have got to be seriously shitting me, aren't you?" I muttered before taking off after her with Gretel close on my heels.

Hansel popped up at that moment, shooting the witch off her broom with his gun before giving chase on foot with Gretel and I close on his heels. Hansel fired off a few shots from his gun, which all hit the trees that the witch was running into. The witch began to throw little balls of fire at Hansel, but they didn't affect him, until the witch made several trees block him from reaching her.

"Move!" I barked, flicking my wrist at the trees, which all exploded into sawdust, most of it getting onto Hansel. "Sorry!"

"No worries!" he hollered as he continued to give chase to the witch. I looked behind me and didn't see Gretel…

Until she came flying from the trees and tackled the witch.

The witch effortlessly tossed her away and kicked Hansel in the chest, leaving me up to bat.

I ran at her, feigning left when I was actually going for her wand. I grabbed it and snapped it in half before clocking her in the nose. I kept her occupied long enough for Gretel to fire her crossbow and hook the witch's ankle, which she then used to hoist her up into a tree.

The three of us stood there, looking up at our witch, who was beyond furious as she twisted and screamed at us.

"She looks angry," pointed out Gretel.

"With a face like that, I'd be angry too," joked Hansel.

The witch continued to snarl and twist in her quest to free herself.

"Would you shut up?" I snarled, using the hilt of my blade to knock her out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

"The house in the woods was a dead end, mayor," announced Hansel upon our return. We were now in his office, with me and Gretel changed from our trousers and shirts into dresses for comfort. I told the twins that nothing exciting would happen tonight, judging from the auras I was picking up on around the small town.

"No trace of any kids, I'm sorry," I added, sitting in the widow as I looked out onto the village square.

"But we found this," continued Gretel, rolling out a scroll. I came over from my perch to explain what it was.

"That is called the Blood Moon, Mayor," I explained, pointing to the diagram. "It's an eclipse of the moon. It happens once in a generation and is a night most sacred and holy to witches."

"Oh my God," breathed the Mayor, staring at the parchment with huge eyes. "When?"

"According to this, three nights from now," I quickly calculated in my head.

"There's no doubt in my mind that all this is connected," pointed out Hansel. "Children being taken in these numbers from the roads and fields so close to town; a wicth does not come out into the open like that."

"Not unless she has to," I murmured as Hansel's timer when off. I looked at the sjy and saw that it was an hour past noon as he went into a corner to administrate the shot of medicine.

"Witch activity as been increasing lately; more sightings, animal slaughters, Sabbaths," listed Gretel as the mayor tried to see what Hansel was doing. "It seems the coming of the Blood Moon is dragging every damned witch from their dark hiding place."

"So, it seems like a good thing you brought us here, doesn't it mayor?" spoke up Hansel, causally loping over to stand next to me as I examined the diagram further.

The mayor reached into his jacket and pulled out a huge wad of bills, which he tossed to Hansel.

"Half your money now. The rest when the children are bought back alive," he informed us in a grave voice before a knock sounded at the door. "Ah, here he is, right on time."

In entered a grizzled man with a kind face and smiling eyes.

"This is Jackson, he knows these woods inside and out, and he'll take you to where the last sightings were," introduced the mayor.

"Yeah, we can be there in a few hours," he told us.

"Not at night," I informed him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's too dangerous," added Gretel. "We'll leave in the morning."

"Yeah, she's right- it's much to dangerous," confirmed Hansel. "So is there any place where we can get a drink in this hellhole?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Typical Hansel, wanting a drink when we had just barely even started on a job.


	10. Chapter 10

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

Hansel, Gretel, Jackson and I were in Augsburg's only pub, drinking. I stand corrected, Hansel and Gretel were drinking while I nursed a tankard of apple cider. Jackson every now and then took a swig from his flask. I didn't get drunk- spirits made m powers act fucked up.

"There have been abductions here, and here, on both sides of the river" Jackson was explaining as he jabbaed at a map. Hansel was getting us another round of drinks and was flirting with the woman behind the counter. "And on this last one, we belive a troll was involved."

"A troll?" Gretel and I both asked at the same time.

"Trolls are extra," sighed Hansel, handing us our drinks. "Another round."

"It's really unusual; look at this one," Gretel pointed out, pulling a report closer to read from it. "A father and three children attacked; one child was taken, but she didn't touch the other two."

"Uh-oh," gulped Hansel.

"That's weird," I mused.

"That's so weird," Hansel grunted. "It is strange, it is strange, okay?" He took another sip as Gretel sighed and smacked his arm, making him spill his drink on himself.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled into my cider, smiling at the twins.

"Then again, we hunt witches for a living; what's normal, really?" asked Hansel as a lad came up to our table, clutching a book to his chest.

"Excuse me, Hansel and Gretel?" he stuttered. The twins looked at him, giving him the courage that he needed. "Oh my God, I can't believe you're here. I'm Ben, Benjamin Walser. I'm really quite a fan of your work."

"That's great," muttered Hansel uncomfortably as Gretel sat back. I raised an eye at him,used to being overlooked. After all, I was the bastard child of a witch.

"It's nice to meet you, Benjamin," greeted Gretel, much more friendlier towards the excited young man.

"Listen, if it's not too much trouble, would you please sign this…" And he thunked the heavy book down on the table. From my end of the table, I saw that it was full of newspaper clippings praising Hansel and Gretel's witch hunting work.

"Oh no…" groaned Hansel before sighing. "Okay."

"Oh my…" was all that Gretel could say as she stared down at the book.

"Yeah, that's from when your found the Fox Witch of Antwerp and sak her in the moat," he explained happily. I raised my eyebrow- technically, that was me who did the deed. Hansel and Gretel were fighting off the pox, sending me out to do the dirty work. Evendently, the press didn't get the memo. "And this one's from the Secret Witch Ring of Belsen, when they tried to put a gateway to hell underneath the courthouse." Okay, another job I did. Was I beginning to get jealous? I hope not- my eyes turned green whenever I got jealous. "I mean, you guys certainly taught those witches a thing or two."

"Wow." Okay, I'll admit it; I snorted at Gretel- she looked like an owl with her wide, unblinking eyes at that moment. "This is amazing. And… weird."

"A little creepy," Hansel clarified, winking at me.

"Yeah… you really keep this stuff," chuckled Gretel, turning the page.

"Alright, well…" Hansel tried to shoo Ben away, only to egg him on.

"I just have so many questions; do you mind?" asked Ben, acting like a reporter who stalked us until I lost my temper. It was his damned fault that he was spying on me while I was bathing.

"You know, we have-" Hansel said just as Gretel said, "Oh no, no, no, not at all! Go ahead."

I swear, she took almost all the pleasure in tortueing her twin.

"Alright, how do you best kill a witch?" asked Ben before looking at Gretel.

"'Lena?" prodded Gretel before I spoke up.

"Cutting off their head seems to work, ripping out their hearts, and skinning them is also nice." I watched as Ben squirmed.

"Yeah, but burning them is the best way," added in Gretel. "'Cause that's the best way to be safe."

"Burning, yeah, of course," smiled Ben.

"Burn them all," grumbled Hansel into his drink.

"Is it true that witches can't harm you?" was the next question.

"It's true for the three of us, unless they do something that gets them hurt physically," I smirked, recalling when we were fighting a three headed witch who's head kept regrowing after we beheaded her. Hansel had jumped to advoid getting bitten and had rolled his ankle.

"Well no, that is horseshit, son," answered Hansel over me, prodding my side and making me yelp. I swatted his arm, making him dump the other half of his drink on his lap.

"Their magic doesn't work on us," Gretel clarified, sending the two of us glares. "And they haven't killed us, yet."

"Do you think that's because of the witch you burned when you were children?" prodded Ben. "I guess that's how it all started for you guys, I mean, is that how you became witch hunters? How do you get your guns? How do you get your weapons?"

Uncharted territory.

I never talked about that subject with either one of the twins; I knew it to be sensitive.

Their past, not the weapons, that is.

"Okay, okay," grunted Hansel, standing and pressing the book to Ben's chest. "There's lots of things to do. You're a really nice kid, but we have a town under attack."

At that moment, a man ran into the pub, slamming into one of the pillers and the back wall, panting hard.

"She killed them!" he wailed. "She killed them all!"

"Who killed what?" I demanded, standing.

"The witch!" he howled, causing for gasps and cried to sound out. "She killed the trackers! All of them! She gave me a message for you all!"

He began to retch and suddenly exploded, body parts flying every which way. Hansel barely had enough time to push Ben and I behind him.

"The Curse of Hunger for Crawling Things," I muttered as I flicked a speck of blood from my blouse. "I fucking hate that one!"

"That was awesome!" cheered Ben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Daughter of the Night**

**I don't own Witch Hunters or Disney or any of the songs.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Selena is a young girl with extraordinary powers and a pure heart of gold. When she teams up with the legendary Hansel and Gretel to put her gifts to good use, she finds herself battling everything that her evil mother taught her.**

"Hey, hey."

That night after the three of us had crashed in our single room (Gretel and I were sharing the bed, Hansel was on the floor with his bag for a pillow), I woke up to find Gretel was talking to Hansel about something. I rolled over to go back to sleep when her whispered words caught my attention.

"I just had this really weird dream," she announced in a low voice.

"Oh yeah?" yawned Hansel.

"Yeah," she answered.

"About what?" grumbled Hansel, his voice thick with sleep. I felt the bed dip as Gretel leaned down to touch him.

"I think it was about our mother," she whispered quietly.

"We don't talk about that," Hansel snapped. "Go to sleep." And with that, he rolled underneath the bed and let out a loud groan.

I sat up when I felt Gretel leave the bed to stand next to the window. I got up as well and joined her. We were both silent for a while until I spoke.

"You wanna tell me?" I asked her.

"Not really," she answered, biting her lip as she shivered from the chill in the room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and allowed my fire to warm her up. "Thanks," she told me, smiling. "What would we ever do without you?"

"I don't know- whatever it was you were doing before you…" I trailed off, not really wanting to say it. Gretel understood as she wrapped her arms around me in turn, where we stayed until the sun rose.


End file.
